The Devil Wears Prada,but I perfer Gucci
by angelica.depoyster
Summary: Many people love the band "the devil wears prada" but when one girl must become their tour manager many things become complicated because she falls in love with their guitarist.


1. The beginning of what seemed like Hell

I walked into the best store that I could see and smell. Alejandro Gucci. Everything I owned was from there and I couldn't believe that this store even existed. Without this I could not survive in Times Square. Let me tell you a little bit about myself.

My name is Daniela Van Waldenberg and my father is the owner of Ferret Music morning I was given important news of my new ware bouts and trust me I do not like them one bit, but I will talk more about that later. I am a 17 year shopaholic and guess what? I don't care. I graduate a month ago. Yes, earlier than most because well I am a genius and I try not to brag.

If you are dimwitted and do not know what Shopaholic means, it a cross between Shopping and Alcoholic's. Get the picture? I hope so, and I shall not be compared to a Alcoholic because I am not, nor never will be one.

If you are reading this, it's because you see it on the book self and maybe thought well this looks like a good book to read over the summer, but guess what? It isn't. This is my journal and my homage and I do not want anyone reading it. Well since it is already published I guess there is nothing I can do right? Wrong! I can retract this and think nothing of it. HA! Why am I burning myself alive? I am a dork. I should not be called up that such worked but guess what I am doing it and I should be ashamed of it. I feel that maybe I shouldn't be writing this now but what the hell?!

This all began at a meeting my father had called me too for the first time in about five years. After I gave up on the company, I decided to hurry up and graduate so that I could become the editor-in-chief at Elle Magazine. Right now that isn't happening. I am editor-in-chief for another company. You might know it, it's called Seventeen Magazine, and I personally love working there except for the fact that sometimes they have bimbos of little girls walking around asking me what I personally thought of their outfits.

"Ladies and Gentlemen", my father blurted out. "I have asked my daughter here today because I am hear giving her a gift." A gift, I thought to myself. Oh! Maybe I was finally getting my Camaro. Yes! I yelled out in my head. "Guys, you can come in now" A group of six gorgeous guys walked into the board room.

"Danni, I think it's time you learned a little responsibility and pick up some of the slack around here." Damn it, he only called me Danni when he wanted me to do something. "This here is the band The Devil Wears Prada and I am making you their tour manager" My jaw dropped. I didn't want to do this. I had the magazine and I had Oliver.

Hmm…Did I mention Oliver? Oliver and I go way back. About two years ago, I counted in my head. He's my boyfriend. I giggled inside. We met in high school when I was a sophomore and he was a junior. With both graduated as seniors and we're class of 09'. You might think that I graduated to be with him, but that was not the deal. I was 22 years old, and was ready to begin life. Haha, like I was 22 years old. I wish I was barely going to be 19, let alone 22!

I couldn't run a band. I couldn't even figure out how to calculate the square root of 1,369,000. (Ha, said the girl that finished high school early) Wait, it just came to me. The square root of 1,369,000 was 1.4567801 Man, was this crazy or what? Maybe I could do this, but at the same time I felt that I couldn't. Damn it, I couldn't stop looking at the guy that was standing by the door with the long black hair. He begin to look at me hoping I didn't notice, and at first I didn't notice but t the same time I thought that he blew a kiss at me.

"Danni, are you listening?"

"Sorry, I was caught off guard. Dad, you want me to run a band? What are people going to think when the daughter of the father of Ferret Records is running a band because he wants to show her responsibly? "Oh, what a brat." "She probably doesn't even know how to tie her shoes" "She so dumb, she'll get the band fired" Do you really think I want that?!"

"Don't hurt yourself babe. We know you are not a brat. Your just a hot stupid teenager that hasn't grown up", the guy with the long black hair said.

"Jeremy, shut up or I'll fired you."

"You can't fire him?!" The bald guy yelled, I think his name was Mike.

"You want to bet?" my dad yelled.

The bald guy shut up, and I ran out of the room. I was no Paris Hilton. I was more than that. I knew right from wrong. I went to high school for god sakes.. Hell, I used to work as a photographer. I worked for what I wanted. That was enough responsibility.

"Wait, Daniela. I'm sorry." The hot guy told me.

I couldn't even process my thoughts as I ran out of the room.

"Look, I know you don't know me or anything, but you don't look like one of those hardcore heiresses that can't even tie their shoes. You looked like you were destined for greatness."

He stared at me for a moment. His eyes were so gorgeous. That was when I remembered when I had seen him from.

"I remember you. You were that photographer, right? I remember because you grabbed my hand while I saw playing "I Hate Buffering."

"That's right. I went to see you guys with Oliver."

My phone rang. "Chelsea Smile by Bring Me the Horizon" blasted on my phone nearly scaring me.

"Bring me the Horizon." He said.

I answered my phone. It was Olive. Yup, you're right. That's his nickname.

"Hey babe…no I didn't forget…okay I'll see you tonight"

Crap, I did forget about that concert tonight. Bring Me the Horizon show was playing with Every time I die and I promised Oliver I would go.

"My name's Jeremy. Jeremy DePoyster."

"Of the Scottish DePoyster's?"

He nodded. My dad and the rest of the guys came out.

"Look girl, I know we're acting like asses but we kind of do need you. Our manager just quick and we got like 8 gigs booked now, and who the hell is going to help with stage manage Jeremy?"

"Look as much as I want to help you I can't. I have a job and I have a boyfriend"

Jeremy just continued to look at me. Oh god, he was so hot and adorable.

"I understand, but we really do need you if not we might not be able to write any more music, its just that we really need a tour manager and Robert went back to his family so we're just asking."

I smiled at all them.

"You have no idea for what kind of ride you are in."


End file.
